


[OP][紅馬]Chemical explosion

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandage, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Shanks, tied up with Seastone
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「真可惜，我喜歡你的尾巴，」Shanks說，單手壓著Marco的腰窩，拇指在尾椎附近來回撫弄，「但現在放開你的話，被吃掉的人也許是我也不一定。」
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

他怎麼也沒料到打開門會是這般光景，Shanks靠著門框，放下握在刀柄上的右手。

「你會讓我養成一個壞習慣」，Shanks摸著鬍渣，嘴角似笑非笑，除了近乎泡浸骨縫裡的酒氣，男子身上的威壓在達到高峰後瞬間退去，徒留一股常年徘徊在戰場上的煙硝味，過於明亮的眼神使人難以閱讀他的情緒，紅髮的海賊拉長嘆息的尾音，成功引來房內人的白眼，「通常來說，船長不太需要親自處理戰俘，特別是在這種小島嶼，Benn已經對我不太滿意了，如果我每次都要求他的話……不過我想你可以當作例外，你總是可以被當作例外。」

他關上門，鎖落下來的聲音異常明亮，Shanks隨手解開掛在肩上的黑色披風，卸下掛在腰間的格里芬與酒壺，晃著身體走過大半個房間來到床前，痞氣的舉止中有一絲精心計算過的克制。

Marco神色慵懶躺在床上，不見招牌紫色長衫，男子僅穿著深藍色的七分褲，腰帶鬆散的繫在身上，醒目的十字月牙刺青佔據男子整個胸膛與下腹，Shanks伸手，掌心貼在月牙的底端，並未多加施力，暗自想著希望天亮的時候他會記得找人把Marco的金色方形墜鍊還回去，或者乾脆買副新的送他，無所謂。

「好久不見，紅髮的小鬼，yoi。」Marco以過於歡樂的語調開口，雙手輕輕扯動鐵鍊，冰冷的海樓石手銬死死的將他鎖在加粗的鐵欄杆上，金髮海賊身上不見半點殺氣，彷彿他不是被剝奪能力與自由後監禁在敵人的地盤上，而是在自家廚房，找消夜的同時與同樣留守的船員們閒聊，「容我省略其他招呼，你知道，有點小麻煩。」

燃燒的燭火在矮桌上搖曳，照出四面冰冷的石牆，唯一對外的窗戶內側多了四條釘死的鐵條，襯著窗台上插著花的花瓶略顯諷刺，Shanks大度的點點頭，彷彿真的接受Marco缺乏禮儀的解釋，側坐在床沿，著手開始替自己脫衣服，「另類的度假方式？希望房間的舒適度能讓你感到滿意。」他問，臉上全是用來欺騙平民老百姓的親切笑容，Marco沉默數秒後聳聳肩，無奈地嘆氣，「嘛……可以這麼說，雖然我不知道從什麼時候開始，新世界的客房服務包含迎合老闆的特殊興趣這一項，yoi。」頂著Shanks的目光，他屈起右腳，踩著底下柔軟的床墊，似乎在質問Shanks為何在看似平和的海島渡假村提供的住所居然包含一張死死焊在地上的加大鐵床，即便有太多令人感到不快的暗示在其中，他還是那副悠哉的口吻：「我記得紅髮海賊團沒有虐囚的習慣。」

「怎麼會？」Shanks一臉驚訝，才想厚顏無恥的反駁，Marco立即冷笑著打斷他：「如果你想說合奸不代表虐囚的話我建議你可以省省，yoi。」半瞇著的眼裡沒有笑意，Shanks踢開涼鞋，Marco挑著眉，動也不動看脫到全裸的Shanks神色自若爬上床，拉開男子難得維持人型修長的腿，單腳壓制另邊後俯身而上，「聽說咱們的俘虜先生感覺不太安分，你想陪他們玩我是無所謂，但事後你得負起責任收拾善後，」跨下充滿色情意味貼著Marco的腹部摩擦，用的卻是船長與船長間談判的語氣：「……要知道，如果你對別人太熱情，我也是會忌妒的。」

面對赤裸裸的性誘惑，未得到答案的金髮海賊不為所動。

「 _小鬼_ 。」

警告意味濃厚。

Shanks永遠不會承認，當Marco用隊長的語氣訓斥人，特別當他是被責罵的目標時，總會感到不合時宜的興奮貫穿全身，雖然他懷疑Marco早就有所察覺，不揭發他大概是出於當面對Shanks眾多令人髮指的嗜好中少數可以忍受的項目之一時，Marco選擇異常慷慨的接受。

他可以用武力壓制，當然，前提是他得接受不死鳥未來可能長達數月甚至數年的冷暴力，他們不是情人，從來都不是，但失去一個多年來磨合的好的床伴可能會讓Shanks沮喪到喝乾整艘船的烈酒，就是不考慮健康問題也得替Benn的白頭髮著想。

海賊是將自由意志發揮到極致的存在，樂於展現慾望本身，對看中的事物鮮少有罷手的可能，Shanks確實知道他要的很多，他要的太多了以至於他花了極其漫長的半生才體悟到其實Marco本質上不比他正常多少，Marco樂於帶著某種隱晦的受虐因子看Shanks在他身上像個不知輕重的實習生盡情放縱，誠然，後者的肆意宣洩在幻獸的能力之前根本不值一提，從Shanks看到Marco半裸束縛在床上的那刻起，被稱作四皇的大海賊精明的腦子裡全都是想要對方配合的審訊式性愛，那種情況下的Marco即使無法轉化成不死鳥，也熱得足以將任何有理智的男人燒到融化。

「……前陣子收的島，弄成渡假村是小的們的點子，開始都沒什麼事，後來我無聊去翻帳本——好吧好吧，船長的職責，我知道我知道別念了——咳、他們跟我抱怨床的耗損率太高，我讓他們自己決定改建方式」，他停頓，認為沒必要但還是笑著補充：「如果這能讓你高興點，Benn已經扣了他們半個月的酒錢，除非他們能把鐵床裝飾的像某種貴族放在別墅內的替換品而非海軍宿舍，你懂得，觀賞度大於實用度，實用度又缺乏美感度，」

「但針對某些客人又特別耐用。」低沉的嗓音彷彿預告接下來的各種場景。

「至於鐵窗，痕跡都是新的——你不能怪他們你知道嗎，誰知道大名鼎鼎白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長不死鳥Marco會無緣無故出現在其他四皇的領地內，你帶來的破壞收拾起來可不比海軍容易。」

曲起膝蓋輕撞覆在身上的海賊，Marco萬分輕挑的恥笑Shanks無疑於哀鳴的抱怨：「我不相信沒人勸過你，一把年紀的人了，別老是像小孩子一樣，說的好像我毀了你半個城市，yoi。」

於是卡在兩人之間最後一絲沉重的氣氛終於消散於無形中，他明顯感到Marco放開緊繃的身體，半是哄騙半是示好的拉著幾乎失去功能的腰巾，Marco配合挺起身，Shanks熟練的脫掉金髮海賊身上僅存的衣服，難以澆熄的熱度逐漸身高，他滿意的看著底下被囚禁的漂亮身體。

溫熱的舌頭沿著墨跡的邊緣輕舔，Shanks有個詭異的習慣，在他們多年來不刻意但斷斷續續維持發展而出漫長且混亂的性史間，Marco發現自從他身上有了刺青後，Shanks每次都是從刺青開始吻他，Marco從未認真思考過背後的涵義，或許就是Shanks本人也不清楚這一行為的來由，他不會不清楚，Marco這輩子只會服從一個人，生到死都是，任何挑戰都是徒勞的。吻痕從心臟上方開始，由左到右，上到下，直到Shanks終於咬著Marco的下唇，幾次吸允後他避開Marco索吻的意圖，一頭凌亂的紅髮落在眉間，兩人額頭相抵，「我想輪到我的解釋了，Marco？」

掌心揉著金髮男子的耳殼，作為回敬，Marco抬起未被壓制的左腳勾住Shanks，腳跟在後腰處輕壓，「陪幾個不懂事的，」嘆息於Shanks的輕撫，Marco側過頭，讓出更多放肆的空間，「反正不急著送貨，你可以試著挑戰窩在樹枝上睡幾天，再說了，我炸的又不是你的船，yoi。」

「那上面繫著我的旗子？」

「那你就更該感謝我了，紅髮的小鬼。」

Shanks輕笑，單手在Marco大腿內側徘徊，引起一陣小小的振動後隨即移開，「沒有人不喜歡露營或探險，但睡在樹枝上超過三天肯定超越某種極限，Bann會真的開始關心我的精神狀況，Mihawk之前才警告我別讓我的大副掉頭髮，我猜他對我的老船長畢竟還是有那麼一點點的崇敬在，才會連外型都有所堅持。」

不是很想在親熱時回憶 Rayleigh與Benn髮型的相似性，Shanks甩甩頭，將注意力放回到Marco半熱的身體上：「有獸型的人可不是我，躲在高處長時間不動那是狙擊手的職責。」牙齒重新咬上Marco裸露的皮膚，能力被限制意味著在他放手之前痕跡都不會消失，此種認知彷如毒藥在體內深根，煽動所有掠奪天性，他自認不是佔有慾特別重的那種人，Shanks卻突然發現在擁有再生能力的身體上留下痕跡遠比單次性侵占整個人還要來的火辣，Marco並未抗議，精瘦的身體配合紅髮男子的擺弄，Shanks受到鼓舞般一路向下啃咬，他沒有特別保留力道，幾個泛紅的牙痕深深印在Marco的肩頸，胸膛，下腹處，任何男子襯衫遮不住的地方都寫滿Shanks的慾望。

「……我怎麼不知道你最近的嗜好是炸船。」

Marco抬起身體往Shanks身上靠，語氣卻是與動作全然不符的淡定：「人總要有點娛樂，yoi。」

「你是在告訴我，白鬍子海賊團大名鼎鼎的一隊隊長不死鳥，為了睡免費的床選擇被抓。」Shanks乾巴巴的替對方翻譯。

今晚第三次，他聽到金髮海賊刻意拉長的嘆氣，那種他喝醉後經常從船員身上得到的「我知道你很蠢但沒想到你真的這麼蠢」的無奈，「動點腦子，小鬼，不死鳥晚上亮的跟靶子一樣，yoi。」

莫名的，在繼續動手前，Shanks停頓了微妙的半拍，「嗚、我得承認我的自尊心有點受傷啊Marco。」

於是這就是Marco選擇停止一切戲弄的時刻。

他抽出Shanks壓著他的腳，雙腿緊緊夾上紅髮海賊的腰，不顧雙手被鐐銬拉扯牽制的疼痛，硬是帶著Shanks往加大的床上翻，半秒後，Marco放浪的坐在Shanks的腹部上，海樓石帶走大量體力，他努力喘著氣，忍受全身無力的虛弱感，發抖的身體使得的整個性愛還沒開始就已營造出超脫的色情成分，鍊子在經過翻轉後縮限不少空間，為避免手腕被扯到脫臼，Marco得壓低身體，盡可能貼著Shanks，某種程度上來說，很符合後者的意願。

「至少他們的品味比你好一點，」他說，在大口換氣間刻意擺動腰部，半勃起的陰莖在Shanks的腹肌上拖出一條淫靡的軌跡，「知道什麼時候該閉嘴，什麼時候該動手，你知道我一向欣賞有行動力的人，yoi。」

Shanks掐著他的屁股揉捏，手指極有目的性的往更隱密的部分探去，卻不見幾分鐘前的溫和，全身上下散發出未經壓抑的掠奪氣息，「這算不算某種邀請？」他問，絲毫不意外獲得Marco介於挑釁與取樂間的回答：「嘛……如果你想引發戰爭的話，我想我不介意一對一的單挑。」

灼熱的氣息灌進耳中，每個音節都塞滿濃稠的性張力，「私底下，兩個人， _ **yoi**_ 。」

Shanks笑了。

「如果這是代價，」他扶著Marco的身體，把人重新掀回身下，狠狠吻上Marco欠蹂躪的嘴。

「那我想我可以開始索要我的報酬了。」

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分兩章發，預計七千字內完結
> 
> 對我瘋了，再不寫這兩隻的ＰＷＰ我可能會原地爆炸。
> 
> 馬哥好辣喔，怎麼可以攻受都這麼辣（（
> 
> 我真的只是想寫手銬play，還有頭兒雖然是操人的那個，但從頭到尾掌控全都不在他手上，超愛這種ＦＵ


	2. Chapter 2

對紅髮海賊團非幹部級的船員，尤其是非經年累月站在第一線戰鬥的人來說，在無死傷也不觸發外界關注的條件下抓到活蹦亂跳的不死鳥Marco，有點常識的人都會在驚訝的同時反射性給出兩個假設，即，過於明顯的邀約不是Marco狂妄自傲目中無人到不把年輕的四皇放在眼裡千里迢迢飛來挑釁，就是白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長涉及的目標實際上與他們有關，畢竟前者與Marco的人格特質相悖（更深沉的原因要屬兩邊四皇船員心照不宣的秘密，算上Shanks勤奮不懈年復一年不分場合挖牆腳兼騷擾的無恥行徑，一旦缺少公事與戰鬥作為相處的理由，金髮海賊嫌煩遠走高飛的機率遠比主動窩進鳥籠自找罪受高上整個紅土大陸的距離）。

涉水更深的大頭們集體保持沉默，決定不將頭兒所謂的追求用更深入的方式解析給小的們聽（「海放菜鳥的魯莽，超越世界新聞報八卦版的荒誕，低於官僚主義的效率及堪稱絕症的情商。」拒絕介入其中的大副冷靜的給予結論），盡可能延遲新世界海嘯來襲的時間點已經是他們出於道德感送給世界的最大善舉。

這也是為何當Benn叼著雪茄氣定神閒跟自家船長報告底下的人——甚至不是本船的船員而是其下領地的小夥子們抓到白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長與其前來鬧事的同夥正把人關著等候發落時，Shanks半醉的腦子一次也沒將專注力放到脖子以下的部位，抓起酒壺沉著命令轉向疾行，站在船桅前盯著目的地，雙眼銳利的彷彿要將大海劈開。

他的船員沒有誤判情勢，Shanks本人也沒有，既然牽扯到家人這齣戲怎麼樣都得陪著演完，命令以極為隱晦的方式傳下去，酒氣成為最好的偽裝，夜晚的某個時間點，Benn悄然離開Red Force號，等待的期間內他做了各種假設，卻沒料到開門後會迎來不死鳥本人極其罕見的興致。

「如果你乖一點我就放他們走，這個怎麼樣？」粗重的喘息聲中，Shanks咬著男子捲曲的腳拇指，無須動用霸氣抑制惡魔果實能力，能在瞬間撕裂人體的獸爪很好的被隱藏著，帶著老繭的手掌情不自禁在麥色肌膚上流連，穩穩扣在腳踝處，好似某種備有專屬名牌的寵物識別證，Shanks慢條斯理享受屬於船長的戰利品，跳過打從一開始便不存在的防備，他有更多餘裕能一寸寸拆解懷中的軀體，海賊熱愛充滿未知事務的探險，一如性愛中收穫的絕妙景色，隨時序流轉皆有不同韻味，Shanks的體內存在標示著名為Marco的無底洞，成群代表相異願景的飢渴在深淵底層徘徊，他是個極有耐性的人，慾念藏在公開而私密的小角落，沉默等待久久一次的宣洩。

旗幟插在不屬於紅髮海賊團，也不屬於他個人的領土核心上，瞳孔倒映成片顯眼的刺青，長年被他遺忘的警示，俘虜張著嘴，不曾減緩的熱氣悶燒出高於正常值的體溫，嘴唇在接受略帶暴力的雙重摧殘後濕潤紅腫，舌頭由右自左舔舐，不同部位傳來相似的黏稠水聲，層層相疊，纏住名為羞恥的神經，急不可耐的苦悶與情慾催發的愉悅再再夾攻理智，扭曲情緒在臉上一覽無疑。

性刺激是最難抵抗的拷問，況且他也不是真心想反抗，Marco睜開右眼，舌尖輕彈，嘴角揚起諷刺意味十足的弧度：「紅髮，反派路線不適合你，」他說，未受制的右腳先是貼著Shanks的後背摩擦，隨後勾向自己，帶動Shanks放開仍想作孽的牙齒，刻意用對待後輩般的語氣給予命令：「如果你想威脅我，建議力道大一點，」紅髮男子的注意力順勢移至半小時前對方遭蹂躪到近乎破皮的乳頭，外圈泛著青紫，光是想像即能感受那種異常的脹痛，瘀血沒有散開癒合的跡象，Marco任他沿著鎖骨烙下大小不一的吻痕直到他失去耐心，「嗯、要找對地方......」，Marco側身拉出小段距離擺脫男子，利用腰腹的力量在最大範圍內坐起身，Shanks單手摟住他名義上對手的兒子，雙腿發力，用力將滑出半截的陰莖重新插回柔軟的穴口，年輕的四皇不久前才發洩過，並不急著舒緩浸淫在周身膨脹的性欲，金髮海賊則處在完全相反的狀況內，一小波浪潮比不上深入淺出的痛快操幹，Marco仍滿足的朝后仰去，微微顫抖，打從有記憶以來他便是由火構成的生物，理論上來說不存在燒傷的概念，臀部卻在發燙，那裡被反覆拍打，刺痛帶出生理性的淚水，大腿像張拉滿的弓，看不見靶子意即蓄滿的力不是錯放就是在頓點中消磨殆盡，空虛瘋狂侵蝕其中，肉體卻又被塞得太滿，鳳梨葉般的奇特髮型如今凌亂的塌在頭皮上，Shanks知道他徹底的濕了，他甚至都沒用上多少潤滑劑，但Marco作為四皇的副手，身體力行的告訴小他六歲的海賊什麼才叫合格的征服者。

那張嘴簡直沒完沒了，Shanks低頭審視他的戰俘——失去能力，雙手銬在頭頂上，屁股被動吞吐著同為男性的性器，勃起的老二無助晃動，構成羞恥的要件一應俱全，戲弄底下卻是清明到不見沉淪蹤跡的淡然，優雅致命的人型幻獸攤著肚子任他揉捏，他們都清楚Shanks困不住他，「要有足夠的耐心，」無懼Shanks沉默中帶來的強大壓力，Marco啞著嗓音開口，趁勢調整身體，柔軟度極佳的雙腿開出更加放浪的角度。

「畢竟我現在可是很怕痛的，yoi。」

從那之後，任何帶有偷情影子的溫存情調全數轉化為純粹的獸慾，Shanks自認自己是個體貼的床伴，Marco要粗野的性愛，他可以給，考慮到姿勢的受限性，年輕的四皇發揮創意，真真切切把可能的角度全都嘗試過一回。

「真可惜，我喜歡你的尾巴，」Shanks說，單手壓著Marco的腰窩，拇指在尾椎附近來回撫弄，異常理解為什麼時不時就有人手賤想拉不死鳥的尾羽，脖子太遠，爪子太利，翅膀能再生，隨身體擺動的金環長尾是少數能真正拖動人獸形態一番隊隊長的地方，「但現在放開你的話，被吃掉的人也許是我也不一定。」他的語氣充滿愛憐，彷彿他正小心翼翼捧著絕無僅有的珍寶，與他激烈的動作完全搭不上邊，Marco懶的吐槽世界上能跟堂堂四皇紅髮Shanks正面硬碰霸氣的生物單手就能數完，敗者的屍體能塞滿整座漁人島，對方純粹就是在嘴砲。

但Shanks有一點沒說錯，Marco確實想解開海樓石手銬，紅髮海賊打定主意不碰他，高潮被限制在臨界點之前，混亂的節奏缺乏穩定性，體驗過毒品般麻醉的高潮，Marco再不情願也得惱怒的承認他無法單靠摩擦床單取樂，Shanks百年一次發瘋就為了展現他身為堂堂四皇的耐性指數，摩擦過度的環狀肌肉開始傳來火辣的刺痛感，他在破碎的嘆息間考慮叫停的時機。

問題是，他不可能跟敵人示弱，死都不能違背的原則，無法商量，Shanks問他一千次一萬次都是相同的答案，Marco咬牙，渾沌中想找到脫困的方式， 後背式能享有更多掌控性，能在Shanks操他的時候同時操自己，前提是他的床伴保有完整無缺的雙手他也沒被該死的手銬銬住。

「Shanks……！」遭人後拖的身體使得仍被限制在鐵欄杆上的手臂完全無法使力支撐上半身，Marco艱難轉過頭怒斥，Shanks聳聳肩，哪裡還有什麼大海賊的氣場，掐著Marco大腿的右手輕挑地賞了臀部一個巴掌，聲音清脆響亮：「Marco啊，你不能對只剩一隻手的傢伙提出太多要求，對吧？」

Marco不耐煩的扯著鍊子，在每個令人抓狂的刺激間繃緊肌肉，塌軟的腰只是方便Shanks進的更深，更容易些，不用睜開眼睛也能看到Shanks臉上藏不住的笑意，他像一座潰散崩解的孤島，自Shanks身上散發出來的壓力有如海水，蠻橫吞噬每粒海沙每片綠葉每寸散發著熱度的土壤，他被掘的太深了，斷斷續續的咳嗽夾雜在低啞的呻吟間，早些前他還能把臉埋進枕頭堆中宣洩難耐的低鳴，白色的枕心沾滿唾液，與下方床單染開的水漬相襯，Shanks不知何時把枕頭棉被全掀到地上去，操的狠了，角度對了，成年男性情不自禁的叫聲在不大的房間內迴盪，粗暴抽插的肉根狠狠虐待著腸肉，Marco甚至懷疑Shanks用上武裝色，硬度明顯不對，死鳥可以抵禦來自外界的種種攻擊與傷害，但由內部傳來痛快並存的滋味全然不是能夠輕易比擬的東西，即便睡在火堆裡也難以舒緩，沒有文字能夠描述他是如何被世上最炙熱的東西貫穿，既然Marco選擇讓Shanks把性愛當作戰爭，他就是失去抱怨資格的一方，除接受外再無其他活路，他的家人既擔心又氣惱Marco的能力使他養成慣性自虐，卡在生命與死神之間的盾牌，只有少數人知道，這是Marco的讓步，屬於亡命之徒聽天由命的奢侈放縱，Shanks拒絕替他手淫加深了整體的荒淫性，老派海賊該死的作風，不是巷弄間倉促隨意的性交，那就盡可能將快樂延續下去，他的身體能接受這種歡愉不太表他習慣在不被碰觸的前提下高潮，Marco抓緊鐵鍊，掙脫Shanks的體溫後頭頂著欄杆往前縮，有些扛不住前後兩邊尖銳過頭的刺激。

他感受到Shanks胸膛傳來的振動，在Marco飆罵前，Shanks叼著他的脖子啃咬，手臂如焊死的欄杆穿過腋下鎖住Marco的胸膛，手指危險的扣在咽喉附近，他們之間的身高差可以小到忽略不計，Shanks追著他的身體疊上來，陰莖往內滑入十分不妙的地方，全然沒有停頓的跡象，金髮男子睜大雙眼，來不及出聲阻止，快感瞬間自下腹急速擴散到全身，囂張佔領他能想像到每個角落的盡頭，大量火花在體內瘋狂炸裂，Marco忍不住翹起併攏的雙腳，頭往床墊上撞，難以壓抑的高亢呻吟迴盪在呼吸間，後頭的混蛋發出明顯爽到的喘息聲，Shanks從未恥於在做愛時稱讚他的床伴，再骯髒淫穢的詞句都能面不改色的以浪漫深情的語調呈現，往常他還能恥笑對方的語言能力，但此詞此刻的Marco完全聽不進去，反到首次興起了想把人踢下床的衝動，內臟被壓迫的鈍痛感在神經上燃燒，Shanks重新吻上他的耳朵，接著，萬分無賴的放開身體的支撐力，整個人像洩氣般癱在Marco身上，大腿根部近乎抽筋，鐵鍊敲動欄杆，雙手在反覆握拳間掙扎， _該死的混帳_ ，他喘著氣， _不知輕重的白癡_ ，渾沌的大腦下意識分析過電般的感覺，Shanks的肉根突破腸結口，他用他全部的體重將Marco釘在身下，後者在開口咒罵對方的體貼不過是本世紀最大的謊言之前，Shanks腰部輕輕打著圈晃動，Marco好不容易費神聚起來的體力就因年輕四皇親暱過度的行徑再度消散，角度問題，前列腺受到過度擠壓，接續不斷的乾高潮近乎無情，他偏過頭，下意識想抗拒，Shanks鬆開制住他的手掌，手指穿過Marco濕潤的金髮，靜靜等著Marco適應新一輪的性愛強度。

X x x x X

Shanks結束後抱著他親了好一陣子，Marco只感到全身上下彷彿被輾壓過的虛弱，雙肩近乎麻痺，腹部隱隱抽筋，前列腺液散滿整個下腹，濕淋淋的恥毛黏在一起，瞳孔近乎失焦，接著Shanks俯下身，在Marco無言的抗議中將金髮海賊被冷落整晚的陰莖含到口中，他用手指持續操他，就像Marco多年前教的那樣，不規則的震動，輕重交替的揉壓，反剪他，用深喉擠出他的每一滴高潮直到Marco連用腳將他踢開的力氣都沒有為止。

海樓石被扔到床底下時，Marco已完全放棄移動的打算，他甚至花了一小段時間才找回自己的呼吸，跟全船船員對練都沒如此疲憊，被徹底消耗的性愛幾乎將他的核心掏空，Shanks像抱抱章魚一樣用四肢纏著他，黏膩的汗水及各種羞恥的液體悶在毛毯及體溫之間，船醫的潔癖像警報器一樣在腦內瘋狂尖叫，Shanks瘋狂操了他將近六個小時，就是以他們的水準來說都稱得上過頭，如果前面看似無盡的性愛馬拉松沒能逼瘋他，紅髮男子徹底靨足後回報的連續三次口交肯定能。

也許他對俘虜的腳色投入過深。

同盟內部出現叛徒不是什麼稀奇的事情，問題在於牽扯到的對象及目的，計畫是讓Shanks殺掉白鬍子最得力的左右手，引發戰爭的同時竊取不屬於他們的東西，Marco會知道參與人員裡包含紅髮海賊親屬一事純屬意外，他決定賣紅髮的海賊一個人情，他拿到他想要的東西，Shanks順勢矯正不和諧的鉚釘，為了讓叛徒取信Marco，產生一切計畫全在掌控中的錯覺，他必須要被紅髮海賊團的人抓到，Benn則降低內部警戒，使人質順利在Shanks眼皮底下把情報傳出去的同時鎖定目標。

早在Shanks開門走進小屋前，事情就以極高的效率解決完畢，大可拍拍翅膀走人的Marco卻乖順的留在籠子內，這也是Shanks最初抱持警戒的原因。

親暱吻著他的手指，Shanks無奈的笑著：「……明明可以自己解決的。」

筋疲力竭的不死鳥翻了個白眼。

「想太多了小鬼，自己的人自己收拾，yoi」

X x x x X

Marco從未用再生炎消去Shanks在他身上咬出來的所有痕跡，但他不認為對方有必要知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩天！！炸到八千字！！！到底！！！！！一下班就死命狂敲把他飆完惹T_T
> 
> 肉好難寫再也不搞了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚（然而電腦裡還有七八個不成文的鬼東西）
> 
> 總而言之就是個，馬哥覺得可以來個情趣play，頭兒順勢發揮海賊掠奪天性把人前前後後拆吃入腹的破車←
> 
> 我總覺得紅馬ＣＰ好吃在兩邊都不是愛對方愛到吐血（？？？）的虐戀情深，但不管是頭兒還是馬哥內心都有一個專屬對方的聖地，他們是最熟悉的陌生人，可以利用對方放縱，也比誰都清楚界線在哪裡，還能各自消遣對方找伴的審美觀
> 
> 最愛這種荒淫無度又理智萬分的成熟大叔了TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT（講法


End file.
